The ever increasing popular field of body development and exercise activity has spurred the introduction of varied exercise apparatuses. Some of those apparatuses such as a climber are intended to exercise the cardio-vascular system or to develop a particular section of the human musculature such as the leg muscles. Others combine in a rack of plurality of devices which can be separately used to rehabilitate or develop specific parts of the musculature. The combined devices sometimes share a common weight stack through pulleys and cables in order to reduce the size and weight of the installation. These attempts at lightening and reducing the size of the machinery fall short of providing a comprehensive set of exercisers which can be had at a reasonable price, and which does not require extensive surface areas while in use or in storage. Furthermore, none of the prior devices can provide for a wide range of exercises or even include a recumbent cardio-vascular system exerciser.